Becoming A Pack
by Venquine1990
Summary: Werewolves are supposed to be horrifyingly terrifying creatures, yet when Harry meets Moony for the first time near the Whomping Willow, he actually gets the chance to get back what Pettigrew stole from him - and he's not going to let anyone take it from him again! Not teachers, his friends or anyone else. He will do whatever it takes to become and remain part of the Marauder Pack.
1. Full Moon Night

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, as you know the Poll in regards for these stories is now down and I decided to come to a conclusion. These four stories that you see here WILL become part of my regular schedule. I know I said in Rituals that they won't, but they will. However, once they are done, there is going to be a slight change to my schedule.  
**_ _ **For now, I will be writing the four stories that were highest on the poll, yet once those are done, I will start putting effort in the challenges I love the most. I know I asked for your opinion, but to be honest, there are just a few previews that I felt more achieved with when I finished them than others and I want to focus on those.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Becoming A Pack  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **Full Moon Night**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

After everything that happened – Lupin proving that Black was innocent, hearing the truth of how my parents met their end, successfully catching the one responsible and getting the offer of my own godfather to come and live with him – do I feel kind of stupid for not expecting something like this to ruin everything good that happened.  
Now, Pettigrew – the true traitor – has fled, Sirius has been thrown into the Forbidden Forest, Snape had tried strangling me for disarming him and I have a mad werewolf slowly approaching me, a werewolf that is actually the inner beast of my most favorite of all teachers and who had forgotten to take a special potion.

Looking at the wild, feral beast as he approaches us on his hind legs with his claws extended on his front legs and his teeth gnashing over each other as he growls at us, do I dare to take only a single, furtive look into the wild eyes of the beast, only to see a bunch of emotions I could not, for the life of me, have expected.  
A strong protective anger, a form of happiness that comes with a freedom of mind and will – the same I feel when on a broom – and a deep, heartfelt need to separate the group that is standing beside me, consisting of Professor Snape, my female best friend Hermione Granger and my male best friend, Ronald Weasley.  
Looking closer at the eyes in an effort to uncover these emotions, do I catch the werewolf's attention, yet when it turns it's muzzle my way, do I see a deep, instinctual care and love I had not expected, until suddenly I remember what the man and his friend had told me, how my father and his friends had helped this beast.  
How they had become Animagus and helped the man-beast before me embrace the inner animal and instantly, I realize why those emotions are shining in those feral eyes. "Lupin formed a pack with my parents. He considers me his pack cub. He's not feral – he's protective." And with that realization comes a whole new set of instincts.

Crouching down to my hands and feet, do I allow for a soft breath to leave my chest and lungs, passing through my vocal cords and coming out of my parting lips with the sound of a soft, needy whine, the same whine a young born pup would make when calling for its parent and instantly drawing the werewolf's attention.  
The growling of the feral beast stops and his eyes turn confused and worried, his body lowering itself down on all fours and, taking this as a sign that I can approach the creature, do I try to clumsily crawl forward on hands and feet. I try as only a few steps on my way, my path is being blocked by Snape's outstretched arm.  
Yet before the man can do so much as glare at me, does the werewolf start growling, does he raise himself up and does an instinct deep inside of me make me snap at the man's hand with my own human teeth, causing for my most-hated teacher and my two friends to draw back with looks of shock on their faces.

I ignore this, only a small part of me caring for the fearful shock that I can see on the faces of my friends, and turn back to the calmed werewolf, continuing my track and feeling encouraged by the emotions I can see shining in his deep amber brown eyes. Then, when I am in arm's reach, does the werewolf reach out.  
Raising himself only a small bit does the beast lift one of his front legs and I carefully dip my head under it, lying the back of my head against the palm of his paw. The werewolf seems to happily accept this as a pleased growl comes from the animal's muzzle and he slowly, with a gentle paw, pulls me to come closer.

I crouch over and when I am crouched down on hands and feet next to the beast, does the werewolf move himself so that he's back on all fours and does he move his muzzle over the top of my head, his wet nose slicking through my messy black and his wet tongue coming out of his mouth to lick over the top of my ear.  
This sensation makes me feel ticklish and while fighting the urge to snicker, does the sound of a happy yip actually escape my throat, making me tense with the wonder if – perhaps – there could be a canine Animagus alive deep inside of me. Yet this seems to be exactly what the werewolf above me has wanted to hear.  
The animal raises himself back on his hind legs, lies his head in his neck and emits a howl that causes for Hermione to shriek in fear, yet all I hear is elation and a deep instinctual love sounding through the voice of the animal and it seems I am not the only one as a wild-furred black dog that just appeared starts to howl alongside his friend.

Recognizing Sirius for his own Animagus form, do I focus on the instincts deep within me one more time and while keeping myself to my crouched position do I lie my head back like my godfather and his friend and do I allow for the sense of belonging that I get from the two canines to escape me in the sound of an elated howl.  
The werewolf and dog respond to this by howling even harder and then the dog approaches the two of us, his head low and his thread careful as a sign that he submits to the strength of the beast beside me, yet the werewolf only repeats the process he did with me, raising his paw to the animal and leading him to come closer.  
The dog then looks from the werewolf to me and back and while – when he gazes at me – I can almost hear him ask if I'm alright, does the dog look at the werewolf just a little longer as if mentally asking for something and the growl the dog receives does indeed sound agreeing, making me amazed at the bond between the two.

Yet this amazement is short lived as suddenly the canine before me moves with speed I had not expected of the animal and before I know it, does he have his teeth cutting through the back of my robe and does he use the muscles in his mouth and neck to actually lift me up and make me land on his black, thick-furred back.  
Grabbing onto the fur near his shoulder pads in a shocked stupor, do I feel the muscles under his fur move as the dog turns and follow the werewolf that actually growls and snaps at my friends and tutor, scaring them away from the tunnel under the Whomping Willow before the canine animal disappears into the tunnel himself.  
This makes me realize that this tunnel will probably be the place I will spend the night and I quickly turn to my friends, catching Hermione's attention as I hiss: "Find Scabbers." Before the dog and I follow the werewolf into the dark, low-ceiled depths of the tunnel, the same where I was offered a family – that now became my pack.

There the werewolf moves over to a small crevice in the right wall that is shaped in a crescent form and the wolf growls first at the dog and then at me, yet somehow I am able to understand what he wants of me, at which I gently slide off the dog's back and, on hands and knees, trot over to the crescent shaped crevice.  
The dog follows me and lies himself in the hollow part of the wall, his back against the wall and my own form lying in the small part of his side as I crouch down and cuddle up against his side and the werewolf comes over, softly nipping at both my hairline and the fur on the dog's head in a deeply affectionate gesture.  
He then wants to lie down, yet suddenly his ears tilt and a second later he is standing at our feet, his hackles raised – only to yelp in utter pain as a horrible looking curse hits him in the chest and makes him crash against the staircase that is further down the tunnel and leads up to the Shrieking Shack where he slides down in pain.

"Potter, get your – ARGH!" I heard Snape snarl as he crouches over to us, yet more than that I hadn't heard as I had actually seen red at the fact that this outsider dared to enter our den and attack the Alpha of my pack and so I had lunged at the bastard, reached for his wand arm and while clawing at his shoulder and chest, did I bite into it.  
The man drops his wand in shock and I instantly decide to take advantage of this and make use of my hard-trained reflexes and well-earned speed to let go off the man's arm, not even caring for the fact that my teeth cut through his flesh and that there is now blood on my lips as instead I swipe up the man's wand with my teeth.  
"Potter, prove that you aren't the same untrained, uncouth beast that –." Snape growls at me as he tries to stem the blood dripping down from his arm, yet I growl as I focus all my strength on my jaw and with a resonating crack do I bite down on the man's wand, the taste of wood and a single hair that tastes pure filling my mouth.

The man looks shocked as he sees two ends of his wand falling from my growling lips and then glares at me as he snarls: "Fine. If you want to be the beast's next meal, be my guest. I've done my part. I'm done wasting my time on Potter's failure of a son. What Lily ever saw in him – or you – I will never understand. Farewell, Potter."  
Yet while the man snarls all this, do I just keep growling at him, my eyes burning with rage over the fact that he hurt my pack Alpha and the taste of his wand still on my tongue and the man turns around, yet instantly I feel the pup within me come up and I let out a smirk as I strike again, burying my teeth in the back of his robes.  
And another painful scream fills the tunnel as I bite right into the man's bony ass, yet only shallowly and the man actually speeds up his crouched run to a speed I didn't think possible at a tunnel this low and the man's cursing and death threats to me and my pack echo through for some time as the man flees the tunnel.

I then turn around and see that Sirius has helped Lupin back on his legs, yet the werewolf seems to be losing energy fast and I instantly remember the one spell that undoes most magic, yet dare not to reach for my wand while in the presence of my Pack Alpha. Yet then Sirius looks at me and nods his doggy head with an imploring gaze.  
I nod back and lean back on my legs as I pull my wand from the pocket of my black jacket with white stripes on the arms and I move slowly, making sure that Lupin notices me and that I keep my wand arm down until I hear the Alpha whine, his sound imploring me to do my job and I nod as I wave my wand and whisper:  
"Finité Incantatem." And instantly I can tell that the werewolf feels the curse being lifted as his body seems to regain strength, making me put my wand back in my pocket with a sigh of relief before Lupin growling regains my attention and when I look up, do I see him motioning back for the crevice with his muzzle.

And only then do I notice it. The concern over my last few exams, my fears for the appeal, my concern for Hagrid as he waited for the execution, the shock of everything that happened at the shack, my fear over seeing Lupin transform and everything that just happened have worn me down to the last bit of my physical energy.  
And so I smile at the werewolf gratefully and happily move back to the crevice, Sirius already lying there with a doggy grin of pride shown on his muzzle and he cuddles his muzzle across my hair as I lie my body closely against his and then feel Lupin encase me from the other side before my body welcomes the land of dreams.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, like this chapter, this story will probably not be a long one. At most, I suspect it will be between a two-shot and the length of Parental Intervention. I do like this idea and I am sure this concept has potential, I just don't feel like I am the one to bring out that potential. If you feel you can, let me know and I will happily read it.  
**_ _ **Anyway, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	2. The Next Morning

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **More pack-stuff in this chapter. Also, I am sad to say that this story will probably have only one, two, maybe three more chapters. I am just planning to have this chapter, the chapter where Hermione hunts Pettigrew, a chapter depicting Sirius' trial and maybe, probably, a chapter of what the pack does after said trial.  
**_ _ **Not a long story, but it was never really meant to be a long one. However, I do, also, have good news to share with you guys. THE POLL WILL BE BACK UP! However, it will be up without these four and once these four have been finished, I will go for the next four most popular picks, finish those and then pick the next four.  
**_ _ **Hope you like,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The Next Morning**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1994  
**_ _ **Whomping Willow  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I have never felt this warm in my entire life. Neither the beds in the Gryffindor dorm or even the sweaters that Mrs. Weasley sends me every year for Christmas feel this war. And even the moving of bodies on both my sides doesn't concern me as the breathing pattern of both beings somehow feel soothing and protective.  
"Quiet now, quiet." I suddenly hear a voice a little further up and instantly my foggy mind clears up and replays everything that happened the other night; the exams, the prophesy, the execution, Sirius appearing, Snape appearing, the revelation of Pettigrew, the full moon appearing and finally the pack coming together.  
I then hear three pairs of footsteps coming closer, yet I also feel a gust of cold wind coming from behind them that instantly makes me know that, just outside the tunnel, a Dementor is waiting and this makes me glad that my hand is actually near to where my wand is hidden in the pocket of my jacket and I reach for it.

"Come on, let's get the boy away from those monsters." I hear a nervous male voice mutter and this makes me want to growl were it not for the fact that I want to keep them in the belief that I'm asleep and that the words are responded to by an elder sounding voice that calmly says: "Really now, Cornelius, you can't just –."  
But the man named Cornelius, who I now realize is Fudge, interrupts him and says: "Albus, those two monsters are getting the Kiss and that's final." And yet it's the final voice, soft and silky with a hint of hidden rage underlying the tone that pushes me over the edge: "Surely you are not planning to let Potter get away with his –."  
Yet before he can speak more do I let my hate for him and the threat he forms to my pack fill me up with power and I hiss: "Expelliarmus." And through my lidded eyes do I see only Dumbledore being in time to call up a shield and I smirk as I see Snape and Fudge get shot to the other side of the tunnel where they crash against the wall.

Both men groan at this, yet as I move myself into a more clear position, do I happily catch both their wands with my free hand and aim my own wand at them and say: "No one enters the cave of the pack without permission." And the two men look shocked, Fudge looking a little more hurt and out of breath than Snape, who snarls:  
"Potter!" But I angrily aim my wand at him, regardless of the fact that Dumbledore is standing between us and snap back: "You really should have never taught me that spell, Professor. I became quite proficient with it on the train ride back from Second. And speaking of 2nd, want to be seen doing something again, Minister?"  
And the man whitens as I say: "It really does come in handy, you know, having friends. It comes even more in handy when those same friends are enjoying a nice warm Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks – on the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas break." And with that does it seem as if Fudge is ready to faint.

Dumbledore on the other hand looks quite amused, as if I am cracking a joke instead of threatening the Minister for Magic and then another cold gust of wind rushes past the ancient wizard standing before me and this reminds me of the other problem that my pack and I are still facing, yet that thought doesn't concern me.  
Instead, the reminder that I am with pack, that I am with two people who care this much for me and of which one was willing to offer me a home even before he was officially cleared, fills me with a sense of happiness I have only sensed once before and I say: "And as for your little execution/murder plan. _Expecto Patronum!"  
_ And this time I actually get the chance to see the huge hooved being that escapes my wand and instantly I feel even stronger and better as a huge, proud, silver-colored stag with strong antlers that go straight through the roof of the tunnel springs itself from my wand and charges through the tunnel, escaping the entrance.  
And as it does, does an unholy sound reach back through and I just know that the Patronus – the magical representation of my father's Animagus form – attacked and fended off the Dementor before Snape snarls: "Potter, you will be expelled for this! You are interfering with official –." Yet I instantly aim my wand back at him.

The man looks shocked at this and I turn from him to Fudge, my wand still strong in its aim as I say: "Minister, over the course of the last year, the Dementors have been nothing but a right annoyance and as you can see, they did nothing to keep Sirius – my father's choice for my guardian in case of his death – off the school grounds.  
And to further prove that point, have the Dementors gone after me on more than one occasion and each time they did, I was reminded of the worst memory any person could potentially have; Voldemort killing my parents." The man whitens, yet I turn from him to Dumbledore and say: "And I doubt I'm alone in that problem."  
The man himself looks troubled in agreement and I turn from him back to Fudge, yet make sure to send a quick warning glare, along with a barely missed Rictussempra, Snape's way to keep him where he is and I say: "Minister, in this school, there were at least four generations that had either conscious or subconscious memories of the war.  
And most of these students were allowed into Hogsmeade as well, yet to get there, they had to pass beings that reminded them of the horrible dark times that are supposed to be skeletons never to leave their closets, so to speak. The fact that no parent has complained on that is down to one fact; simple teenage pride and stupidity."

The man looks shocked and I say: "The only reason none of these students have gotten their parents to complain on their behalf is because they themselves are too proud to admit that such memories affect them, regardless of the sources that force them to relive these horrible events. Tell me, Minister, is that really healthy? Is that really safe?"  
And the man looks troubled and doubtful, but then Snape sneers: "Oh poor, baby Potter. Can't handle following the rules and keeping –." But then I glare at him and say: "Don't give me that crap, _Professor_ Snape. You and I both know that even Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures students are exposed to the Dementors."  
And the man glares at me, obviously furious that I saw through his attempt to discredit me and I mutter: "And that's a Head of House. Then again, it was a Snake that has been discrediting Madam Pomfrey's reputation for a solid three months, so – I guess that fact speaks of a certain teacher's sense of responsibility."

And the man glares at me as if he wants to sentence me to death there and then, yet somehow I can feel the strength of the two men behind me and this gives me a sense of strength I have never felt before, not even when I am casting the Patronus or last year when I heard the song of Fawkes fill the Chamber of Secrets.  
"Minister, I would appreciate it if you could get Professor Hagrid for me. I have a very important question I need to ask him. Also, how's Ron? Is he healthy enough for a trip down here? He plays a vital role in all that took place last night, you know." I tell the three men before me and Snape sneers as he snidely asks:  
"What is this? Is Potter –?" Yet I aim my wand back at him and ask: "Need I remind you, Professor Snape, that it was you who posed the first threat last night? Sirius Black told you – in our presence – that he would willingly come to the castle as long as – what happened, again?" Yet the man glares at me with a raging fury.

"You really can't prove yourself the better man if you behave like a three-year old, Professor." I decide to snipe at him and this worsens the glare, yet doesn't bring it anywhere close to the levels Vernon sometimes showed at me and after twelve years of living with that temperamental man, do I feel immune to his glare.  
"Severus, surely you remember what condition Black had for coming to the castle? Or – wait, was it even a condition?" Fudge asks and I calmly answer: "It was, and it was quite the tame one too – though that might have to do with the fact that the man in question was held under wand point while wandless himself."  
"So, what was the condition then? How tame are we talking here?" Fudge asks and I calmly answer: "All _my father's best friend_ wanted – was for Ron to take his pet rat with him back to the castle; the same rat Ron had on his shoulder when he and his family ended up in the Daily Prophet last summer due to a lottery win."

Fudge looks astonished at this, yet Snape seems to believe he has gained a foothold as he smirks and says: "A likely story, Potter, were it not for one simple fact: at the time of that article, _Black_ was in Azkaban." Yet I give the man a deadpan look and then turn to the Minister with questioning eyes, the latter getting wide eyes.  
"You can't be serious." Snape mutters as he looks at his partner at the end of the tunnel and I send a quick look at Dumbledore, silently telling him to keep an eye on those two and while reminding myself that I have their wands, do I step back before I slowly lower myself down in a crouch near where Sirius and Lupin are lying.  
And then I feel my body tensing in shock for a second as I actually feel Sirius' body actively moving behind me, the man pressing the article I need into my outstretched hand and I quickly strengthen the grip on my wand as I look at the two who can take me what I have wanted since Voldemort took my family from me so long ago.

Fudge seems too out of it with shock over the fact that he provided Sirius with a vital piece of information without knowing it and Snape seems too disturbed with the fact that the Minister made him lose his foothold for the two to notice that Sirius – and probably Lupin as well – is actually pretending to be asleep.  
Yet the same can't be said for Dumbledore if the twinkle in his eyes is anything to go by and I quickly give him an imploring look, already understanding exactly why the two adults behind me are not getting themselves involved in this and the man nods before he asks: "Tell me, Cornelius, does this look familiar, perhaps?"  
And I show the man the grimy looking bit of paper, the man's eyes widening and I say: "I may be friends with Ron, but even I wouldn't save such an article unless I knew it had some important information in it or unless it contained some kind of hint to a goal I have set myself. So clearly, this isn't mine, it's –."  
I end and the Minister breathes: "It's Black's." And I nod at him as I say: "And if you take a close look at everything that happened in the last year, you can actually easily deduce that it is this here rat (I motion for the rat in the picture) that Black was after the whole time. Would you like to know how I came to that conclusion?"

And finally Dumbledore speaks as he says: "Do enlighten us, my boy?" And while he has a jovial tone to his voice, do I not feel as if he is toying with me or not taking the situation seriously and while a part of me wonders what it takes to make this man take something truly seriously, do I ignore this curiosity as I start to speak.  
"On Halloween, on a day that anyone who knows I'm in Third Year – which Black ought to have known thanks to the newspaper – would suspect me to be in Hogsmeade, did Black go one step further by not approaching Hogwarts, until the whole school was at the Halloween Feast – and yet, it was the Fat Lady that he attacked."

"Black tried to –." Snape tries, but I shake my head and say: "The variables for such a thing were way too crazy for that. There was only a one in, maybe, three-hundred chance that I would be the first to get through the portrait, not to mention that the marks on the Fat Lady proved that Black didn't just lose his temper, his patience also.  
Therefore, there is no chance that Black would have been patient enough to lie in wait for the one in three-hundred chance of me entering the common room first. The other event that proves Black was after the rat and not me – was the night of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match, when Black attacked _Ron's_ bed."  
"That was just dumb bad luck!" Snape snaps, but while he tries to hide it, do I easily pick up on the hidden note of desperation in his voice and I shake my head as I say: "Black spent 12 years in a dark, dingy cell. This allowed him a form of night-vision that a few months out of the prison are in no way capable of undoing.  
No Professor, the attack wasn't a case of a plan gone wrong – and the fact that Ron got attacked on the same day he got his rat back proves that." Yet now Snape seems ready to pull on the last straw of desperation and snarls: "And yet, without the rat, you have nothing to tie your fable of a story together, Potter. You have nothing."

Only for me to feel like kissing Murphy for the first time ever as, just when the man starts to smirk, he gets run over by Hermione, who actually shocks me as she slides down from a very familiar grey-feathered neck, lands on the Professor and runs for Dumbledore, Fudge gaping at Buckbeak with wide, fearful eyes as she says:  
"HARRY! I GOT HIM! I FINALLY GOT HIM! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I –." But I just smile at her and ask: "Headmaster?" At which the man nods and asks: "Miss Granger, can I please have our evidence?" And the girl, who seems to go from frazzled to timid with shock nods and hands it over to the man.  
A rat. A living rat that has a paw missing, that looks sick with exhaustion and fear. That seems to be fighting whatever magic Hermione used to capture and contain him. That would probably be screaming and squeaking in fear were it not for the spells containing him. The rat that will get me back what it took from me years ago.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, there are going to be two more chapters to this story. One is Hermione's tale, where she experiences everything that happened after Harry got taken down the Willow again and the other is going to be Sirius' trial and its aftermath. There is a chance that I will be doing an epilogue on that, but nothing's sure as of now.  
**_ _ **Still, this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I really enjoyed Harry bantering with Snape and using all of his worst traits against him to keep him from intervening and the way that he made sure he had Fudge listening to him – though I loved the part where Hermione ran into him with Buckbeak most of all.  
**_ _ **Have fun, y'all,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Hermione's Night

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be completely Hermione-based and centered and I will tell you this; this story is going to have a very clichéd Ron characterization in it; lazy, greedy, self-centered, emotional range of a teaspoon, self-entitled, thickheaded – you get the picture. Just don't expect it to be left at just that.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Hermione's Night**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1994  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Grounds  
**_ _ **Hermione's POV**_

Never in all my life have so many emotions overwhelmed me one after another in the time span of only a few minutes. At first, when I realized where we were and at what time, I had only wanted to warn Harry, yet my intentions had caused exactly the opposite of what I wanted and had drawn Lupin's attention to the full moon.  
The transformation he went through while Harry and I helped Ron get on his feet and while Sirius tried helping my teacher keep his mind was one I will never forget as the pain that he so clearly went through was so evident and clear to see and hear, it almost made me feel as if I was the one changing into the wolf before me.  
And yet, while Ron had been moaning in a mix of pain and fear and while I realized that we were practically bait waiting to be pounced on and while part of me had actually wanted to try and approach the werewolf in the hope of bringing out the professor within, had a howl to the moon proven the dominance of the beast instead.  
This had caused for a new wave of fear to overwhelm me, the same way it had when I had first encountered the Mountain Troll that had almost killed me in my first year, had I again been proven something else I discovered that same year; namely that Harry really is the better one of us when it came to actual magic.

How the boy had realized that acknowledging the beast before us instead of trying to reach the man within would calm the werewolf down, I really don't know, but I had nearly cursed Snape for his second idiotic attempt at interfering where he wasn't wanted, had it not been for Harry actually making me realize the truth.  
As it was, the minute Harry had snapped at the man's hand with an almost feral way of acting, I had instantly realized what was happening, yet I couldn't understand how and wondered if it was a hereditary trait that he had inherited from his father, yet because I don't know the man's form, I can't say for sure if this is the case.  
Instead of that, do I watch on as Harry approaches and actually gets encouraged and accepted by the untamed werewolf before us and when Harry lets out a yip of delight, do I realize that, as incredible as it sounds, Harry behaving like a cub to the wolf before us actually tames the wildness of the feral beast standing before us.  
Yet at the same time does the acceptance Harry feels coming from the werewolf seem to bring out his own feral side from within as, when Lupin lets out another howl at the moon, Harry actually joins the feral beast and lets out an incredibly impressive howl of his own, making me suddenly wonder if he is a canine Animagus himself.

And yet it's not just Harry howling, as Sirius has actually recovered from where Lupin threw him during the transformation and he seems to be howling as a sign to prove that he is of no threat to the beast before him, yet it's the actual elation and need to belong that comes from Harry that both shocks and amazes me.  
Sirius then proves that he both recognizes Lupin as a member of the canine family as well as a beast that is dominant to him in strength and superior to him in everything else as he keeps his head down and his thread careful, yet it seems as if the howling they did together helped Lupin accept the dog in front of him.  
The werewolf does the same with Sirius as he did with Harry, using his front paw to draw Sirius close and then using his muzzle to snuggle with the wild looking dog. Then some strange kind of conversation seems to take place between the two canines now close to my best friend and the result of that silent talk shocks me.  
It shocks me as Sirius grabs Harry by his robe and throws him into the air before catching him onto his back. Yet what shocks me the most is how quick Harry recovers from this as, just before Lupin, Sirius and he himself actually vanish down the tunnel to the Whomping Willow, the boy turns to gaze at me and actually says something.

Something I, unfortunately, don't catch right away as, seconds after he vanishes as two seconds later, a wild vine almost slams into me and I dive under it before shouting: "The Willow! It got released from the stunning effect of the knot. We have to get out of here." And while Snape is obviously reluctant, does he lead us away.  
And while the man and I help Ron run away from the violent tree, part of me fighting the belief that I am abandoning my friend to his death and believing that Sirius will sooner die than have even his best friend attack his godson, do I suddenly get an epiphany as, while we are moving further away, do I finally realize what Harry said.  
"Find Scabbers." And instantly I feel new determination fill me up, only for my eyes to widen when it instantly gets replaced with a horrible sense of all-inducing horror and I hear Ron gasp: "The Dementors! They – they – YOU CALLED THEM!" But when Snape glares at him, do I realize the truth and say:  
"No Ron, they – they found us, be-because of our – our fear for – for Lupin a-a-attracting them. W-w-w-w-we n-n-need to – to get ouh-out of here." And I try to motivate Snape and Ron to move faster, yet to my utter shock, Snape actually stops in his tracks and says: "You take Weasley to get healed, Granger, I have a job to do."

Yet instantly I release my own hold on Ron, not at all caring that he stumbles and cries out as he tries to keep his balance by stepping onto his injured leg and I snarl: "Professor Snape, if you even think of pulling that disgusting revenge stunt of yours when it will result in a student ending up worse than death, I will –!"  
"You will what, Granger? What do you think you can do to stop me? You're already in trouble for attacking me and assisting a wanted murderer. What do you think you can do to overcome that obstacle?" Yet while I can hear the clear smugness in the man's voice, do I hiss: "I will vow the truth – to Professor Dumbledore."  
And the man actually steps back in shock as I smirk back and ask: "Wonder who he'll believe. The teacher with the feud – or the student that just lost her best friend due to a petulant adult's actions." And this makes the man glare at me, yet because I know I need to do what Harry asked me to, I ignore it and snarl:  
"Now, _you_ help Ron get to the Hospital Wing and I'll –.""Do what, Granger? Get rid of the Dementors?" But I shake my head and say: "No, I'll distract them. I still feel my leftover fear from seeing Lupin transform and I'm sure that's more potent than Ron and your current levels of fear. I distract, you _do your teaching job_."

I hiss at the end and Snape glares at me, but while I can see everything behind him turn cold with a cover of frost, do I use my defiance of the man to keep the fear out of the forefront of my mind and Snape glares: "You haven't won." At which I think: "Idiot, this isn't even about winning." Yet I don't voice these thoughts.  
I then see Ron looking at me and I silently motion for his leg and the forest with my eyes, yet Ron seems too terrified and in too much pain to see where I'm motioning for and I really hope that Snape will actually come through – as well as hope that Harry will forgive me for what I plan to do next as I move away from the two.  
And while I feel the cold settle stronger and stronger the further I run, hear scales slithering over stone as if I am in the castle instead of the Forbidden Forest and feel the same paralyzing fear as when I realized I was about to be Petrified as well as devastating pain when I realized all my work on helping Hagrid was hopeless, do I keep running.  
Then I yelp and duck as a Dementor actually moves out from behind two very near-standing trees and tries to glide in for an attack on my person, yet as I duck, do I also run under a cover of branches with thorns and the Dementor, to my utter relief, stops as it must realize that its cloth will be shredded further if it decided to follow.

Then finally do I reach my destination and yet, to both my utter horror and ethereal relief, do I realize that Hagrid isn't actually inside his hut and while I worry for him possibly running into these monsters, do I rush for the one open window and while I don't question how, do I actually manage to jump through.  
And just when I turn around and shout: "COLLORPORTUS!" Does another set of two Dementors rush from the woods and slam against the window just as it shuts closed on their forms and I breath my first breath of relief of this night as they glide away again, part of me desperately hoping they won't chase the others.  
"I need to practice that spell Harry was taught by Lupin. I need to make sure I can at least cast it to the extend Harry manages in his class. I – I just know I am going to need that spell if I want to find Pettigrew. But even if I manage to keep off the Dementors, how on earth am I ever going to find a common rat in the forest?"

Yet the minute I think this, I shake my head, working my hardest not to let the thought disturb or distress me, lest it draws in more Dementors and instead of that do I focus on all Harry told me of his lessons with Lupin; or at least the first few as after that he just kept repeating the same process over and over and over again.  
"And yet he never succeeded until Malfoy pretended to be a Dementor and now I'm facing several real ones. Ah, damnit, those monsters are trying to make me give up even while I'm in here, safe with Fang – Fang!" And as I think the name, do I remember it; that warm feeling of belonging Harry excluded as he howled.  
Letting the fact that my best friend felt like he belonged, even if it was with a supposed murderer and a beast of a werewolf as well as the sting of elation I felt at hearing how happy the family of canines – as Harry really sounded like one himself – sounded to be howling to the moon together do I draw my wand and loudly exclaim:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" And even with the situation seeming near hopeless, with the knowledge that a hoard of Dementors must be waiting on the perimeters of the hut and that I will probably lose my soul before I can start my desired search, does the memory of how happy my best friend felt actually do the trick.  
A gorgeous eagle, one that would have had golden feathers here and there were it not for the fact that it's a Patronus and not an actual animal bursts from my wand, its eye standing out from the rest of its head due to the strong gleam of power that comes from it and its wings spread in a way that proves its ready for any battle yet to come.  
It flies a small circle around the tiny cabin and then lands on the table that Fang is actually hiding under, the cowardly canine apparently terrified just at the sight of a bird of prey and the Patronus slaps its wings against its form before spreading them wide, causing for several auras of light to come off of the beast and fly out of the house.  
And while the sound almost makes me lose focus, do I feel pride and strength fill me up from within as I hear the Dementors screech as they get chased off into the distance by the power of my spell and yet, when I am sure they are far gone and drop the power of my Patronus, do I feel a wave of fatigue almost overwhelm me.

I stumble towards the table, relieved beyond words that Hagrid seemed so emotional over the recent events that he left one of his rock cakes into a bowl of cold soup as it made the food moist and easier to bite into and I quickly feed myself, trying to use the sort-of magical treat to regain my stamina as I regain my focus on my task.  
"If I can conjure a Patronus like Harry did at the Gryffindor Ravenclaw match, I _can_ find Pettigrew. One way or another I will find that cowardly rat." And just like with Fang, do my thoughts give me the answer and I think: "Of course. Pettigrew's a coward and cowards flee. Pettigrew must be trying to reach the boarder of Hogwarts."  
And this realization seems to reignite my need for an adrenaline rush as I feel my energy surging through me, causing me to cast a quick Blue Flames spell, the fire moving in the air around my head and feet so I can keep warm and see through the fast approaching darkness that settles more and more as the night grows thicker."

"I need to move." I think and I quickly pet Fang to calm him down before unlocking and relocking the door and then rushing for the entrance gates, knowing it'd be mighty stupid for Pettigrew to try and flee the grounds from there, but also hoping the gates can be a good vantage point for me to start my search for the filthy traitor.  
Yet somehow it seems as if time is running faster than I can manage and while from time to time I actually feel like I have to hide from whatever could be moving through the forest and while one time I feel paralyzed by the sight of a huge, gigantic spider scurrying through a couple of trees above me, does the night pass on and on.  
And with this passing of the night do I feel myself becoming more and more desperate to do what Harry asked me as I have no doubt Snape will try and attack Harry, Lupin and Sirius as soon as Lupin transforms back and the first signs of the sun starting to get ready to rise makes me practically scream in concerned desperation.

"Hermione?" I suddenly hear a pair of voices ask and turn around, my eyes widening as I see Hagrid walking the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts and one of the twins asks: "What are you doing in the forest?" At which I retort: "Why are you coming back from Hogsmeade?" And I feel shocked beyond thought as Hagrid says:  
"Beaky's escaped! He got freed just before he got get executed. I caught the twins on my trip to Hogwarts and thought they could help me celebrate." Before the twins look at me and I say: "Scabbers is alive and somewhere in the forest, but I can't find him." At which the twins share a shocked look before they draw their wands.  
This would have made me draw my own were it not for the fact that it's the twins that are doing this and then, to my utter shocked relief, they chorus: "Here we'll help you. Accio Scabbers." And because I have been growing more and more sure that I was too late, do I feel like crying when I hear that blasted sound approaching.  
A scream, one that seems to change from humanoid to the squeaking of a rat and I think: "I swear, I am going to learn that spell first chance I get." And with that do I turn around, catch the blasted rat that flies at me and shout a teary-eyed scream of gratitude to the twins as I start to rush for where my friends are.

Yet the further I run, the more I see that it's much later than I had actually expected and I think: "I – I might be too late already! Oh Harry, I – I'm so sorry." Only to see something utterly shocking as I suddenly notice a shadow crossing over me and when I look up, my eyes widen when I see Buckbeak flying over me.  
Instantly I realize what I need to do to ensure that I'm not too late and I reach into the top hem of my shirt and pull out a small golden hourglass on a chain before dashing back into the forest, happily casting a strong Petrification spell on Pettigrew, not even caring if the distance is short enough to cause more damage than necessary.  
I then start to twirl the handle on the side of the hourglass and experience the same sense I have been feeling several times a day for the last year and I feel myself going all the way back to an hour before Harry told me to go find the now paralyzed traitor that is in my pocket and I shake my head as this is much further than I ever traveled.

I then look around and make sure no one has seen me, even though I know that the only ones who could have possibly seen me are my own past self, Harry and Ron as they travel to see Hagrid while under the Invisibility Cloak, yet I quickly take comfort from the fact that I don't remember having done so before now.  
I then quickly ensure that the time travel hasn't undone the petrification spell on Pettigrew and then, while hiding in different parts of the forest, do I make sure that I reach the forest right behind where Buckbeak is resting in the pumpkin patch of Hagrid's garden, only to play the tedious waiting game to see my younger self leave.  
This, to my concerned annoyance only happens just before the Executioner, Dumbledore and Fudge enter the hut and even then do I have to wait until I am sure that my friends and I are out of viewing range of the beast before, crouching all the while, approaching the innocent beast, the bird-like creature reminding me of Sirius.

"What is it with this world and condemning innocent souls to horrible ways of death, honestly?" Goes through my mind as I go through the progression needed to calm Buckbeak down and when it bows its head back to me, do I quickly approach it and free it from where it is tied down to the pumpkin patch and guide it into the forest.  
And the sounds of Fudge and the executioner finding their target gone fill me up with glee before I get a realization and I pluck Pettigrew out of my pocket as I whisper: "Buckbeak, I have an important task for you. I need you to keep this rat in your beak and only bite down on it – but not eat it – whenever it tries to escape, okay?"  
And while the beast looks at me with a huge, glowing eye that unnerves me, does it then caw and keep its beak open and I happily, yet carefully, set the traitorous rat in the Hippogriff's beak, the beak closing just enough that the rat's waist gets stuck between the top and bottom of the beast and I breath in relief as I lean against a tree.

I then look around and realize that, other than saving Buckbeak so he can get me to the Whomping Willow when the time is right, which is probably an hour before I saw Buckbeak fly over my person, I have nothing to do, only to gaze upon Buckbeak and Pettigrew once again and make a second realization in short notice.  
"The summoning spell. I have hours of time to try and learn it. And if Pettigrew tries anything, I can just make sure I can stop him by summoning either him or whatever he tries to use to escape." And with that do I say: "Buckbeak, stay here and keep your beak ready to press. I'll be back when we need to leave, okay?"  
And even with his beak full does the Hippogriff caw at me in understanding before I leave for a small clearance close to where the beast lies down and I smile as I see tons of pebbles, flowers and broken tree branches lying around before drawing my wand and focusing my mind on what I saw the twins do when they summoned Pettigrew.

"Accio. That's the spell they used. That's the spell I need to master before sunrise." And with that do I start to practice, trying not to get annoyed or aggravated with how often, at first, the damned spell fails, causing for the bits of nature I am trying to summon to either just stay where they are or drop down halfway through the spell.  
Yet just as I again start to notice the first signs of sunrise start to show themselves, do I happily throw up a decent sized pebble that had been lying between a pair of bushes on the other side of the clearance and that came to my hand thanks to my successful spell casting and I think: "Now I'm ready. Harry, I'm coming!"  
And this makes me realize what I am about to do and I think: "I'm going to clear Sirius' name! I'm going to give Harry his godfather, his family back!" And the knowledge that I get to fulfill my best friend's heart's desire fills me with a glee that usually only the library can do and I rush back for Buckbeak with excitement.  
The beast is still awake, one of his eyes aimed for the downtrodden rat that lies in his beak in a defeated way and I realize that, while I was practicing, Pettigrew must have woken, yet got stopped in his secondary attempt at escape and this makes me squeal a praise at Buckbeak before climbing onto his furry back.

And while I normally hate flying, do I now feel too excited at the incredible opportunity that I have ahead of me to care for it and when we approach the Whomping Willow, do I shout: "Beaky, throw me that rat!" And the Hippogriff throws his head up and craws, throwing Pettigrew up in the air for me to catch.  
I catch him with one hand and hold onto Beaky's neck with the other and when Beaky goes down for his dive, do I quickly grab my wand and cast several more paralyzing spells to keep the rat from thinking he can make another escape attempt, yet then I yelp as Buckbeak suddenly swerves to avoid an attacking branch.  
"Beaky! The stomp at the tunnel! Head for the stomp at the tunnel!" I scream, shouting again as Buckbeak actually twirls and swerves in midair – the same way Harry sometimes does during a match – and while excited for what I am about to do, do I also feel my fear for flying returning and I shout in fear at the wild movement.

Then suddenly Buckbeak makes a backflip and jumps onto something, landing on the ground roughly and sticking his head into the tunnel that I now realize is in front of me and from which I hear the voice of Snape coming. "And yet, without the rat, you have nothing to tie your fable of a story together, Potter. You have nothing."  
And this shocks me as it means that Harry must have been busy for some time to keep Sirius and Remus – and even himself safe – and it's the sight of a green bowler hat that makes me hurry up and slide down Buckbeak's neck, happily and without a thought of guilt landing on Snape and rushing for Harry as I shout:  
"HARRY! I GOT HIM! I FINALLY GOT HIM! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I –." Yet the sight of how calm Harry looks, that Professor Dumbledore is in front of him and that Sirius and Lupin seem to be asleep shocks me into stopping my rant and when Professor Dumbledore asks me, do I hand over the rat, thinking:  
"What a night." Yet while I have actually relived the night twice, do I know that it will probably be some time before I can hit the sack as the handing of Pettigrew to Dumbledore is just the first step. The first step to see Sirius freed, the charges cleared, Harry to get his guardian back and for his Heart's desire to come true.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Hermione,  
**_ _ **And she's not wrong. Next chapter is the trial and that will probably be just as hectic as this chapter, especially as it served to tie up a few loose ends – such as how Buckbeak could have been there to bring Hermione to the Willow's tunnel when he was supposed to have been executed the night before.  
**_ _ **Anyway, this story is only one maybe two more chapters long and while I will miss this story, am I already looking forward to what four stories will replace both this one as well as Child, Guardian and Summer. However, if Summer and Child take too long, I might have two stories replace this and Guardian once they're finished.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Please vote the renewed poll on my account page.**_


	4. Evidence And Statements

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So there is a high chance that this will be the final chapter of the story, however I am not sure. This chapter will at least cover the trial Sirius will finally get as well as a serious questioning of Pettigrew, but I have no idea whether or not I will add anything to the chapter after that or if I will epilogue the story.  
**_ _ **Let's go see,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Evidence And Statements**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1994  
**_ _ **Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Ron Weasley's POV**_

Last night has been a whirlpool of crazy, incredulous, amazing, unbelievable events and even now, after a whole night spent in the Hospital Wing and having Madam Pomfrey treat my bite wound, do I still not really feel as if last night really happened, even though I am currently sitting in the stands waiting for a vital trial to start.  
Earlier this morning Headmaster Dumbledore had called everyone to the Great Hall – excluding only those in the Hospital Wing due to their and my injuries – and had informed them of two incredible things; Pettigrew had been caught and Buckbeak the Hippogriff had actually escaped before being used to catch Pettigrew.  
And because I remember both seeing Macnair slaughter Buckbeak and Harry telling Hermione to find the filthy rat, do I just know that the girl did the same thing here that she's been doing all year to get to all her classes, only this time I finally realize how she's been able to the latter. "She's been using a Time-Turner, that sneaky witch."

This goes through my mind as I remember McGonagall taking Hermione apart at the start of the school year and I realize that this must have been when the girl got her Time-Turner. Yet at the same time do I wonder why the Lion Head of House didn't trust either Harry or me to help Hermione with handling her busy schedule.  
"Didn't she take Harry apart as well? Does that mean that she allowed Hermione to be there when she met with Harry over his Dementor episode, but didn't allow Harry to be there when she gave Hermione the Time-Turner? Where's the fairness or sense in that?" Goes through my mind as I hear Dumbledore say:  
"Now if you will all join me to the Quidditch pitch, we will move onto the long-postponed trial of one Sirius Black as well as the unexpected questioning of the newly returned and freshly captured Peter Pettigrew." And instantly I had asked Madam Pomfrey to lend me a pair of crutches so I can be there for my friends at the trial.

"Ron, where are Harry and Hermione?" Neville asks me as I catch up with him and the others and I ask: "Isn't Hermione with you?" As I know Harry must have spent the night under the Whomping Willow with Lupin and Black and Neville shakes his head as he says: "I thought she was with you in the Hospital Wing."  
But before I worry about it, do I say: "Don't worry, Neville, I'm sure she just caught Buckbeak after he escaped and used him to capture Pettigrew." At which the boy nods and while Dean and Seamus come join us, do I also notice Draco Malfoy glaring at me as he walks behind us, obviously having overheard me.  
"That Mudblood –." Malfoy snarls, yet I interrupt him and ask: "How's the arm, Malfoy? Do you need Madam Pomfrey to re-examine it?" And the boy looks at me shocked and confused, yet I send the woman walking behind us all a pointed look and the woman nods as we move past the Stone Circle and onto the Grounds.

There are plenty of students who move past and with me and many of them ask me why I am walking with crutches, yet I answer them all the same and say: "The trial will explain it." And this obviously shocks my Dorm Mates as, last time this many students noticed me, the fame had gone to my head and I had started bragging.  
Yet there are two factors in play that help keep me from getting a big head and one of them is the memory of all that happened last night and the other is that I already know what the results of this trial will be; my best friend will finally get a guardian that actually cares for him and the horrors of Halloween will be put to rest.  
"Finally, the Potters can rest peacefully, knowing that their wishes will finally be respected and that they were in the right in naming Sirius Black Harry's guardian. I mean, a man that survived twelve years Azkaban, just because he was framed and didn't want to force a fugitive life on his godson is a man with true dedication."

This goes through my mind as I sit in my seat, Neville and the twins on my right and Dean and Seamus on my right and behind me are my actual parents as Dumbledore had invited them as well as other parents to be there for this trial and while it takes place in the Quidditch pitch, has the whole pitch been transformed drastically.  
The stands have been turned to stone, the towers have been removed bar one that is now slightly in front of the rest of the stands and poses as a stage for the judges of the trial and finally has the whole pitch turned more circular and smaller in size and has the grass been turned to marble and have the goals been removed.  
The center of the trial is dissected into three bits; one bit is the stage of the judges with a huge table for the evidence and testimonies in front of it and two other parts are set for the defense and the prosecution and while Harry, Hermione and Sirius sit on one side, do I frown as I see Fudge and Snape sitting on the other.

"That guy just can't let things go, can he?" I mumble, not calling the man any names to do my mum a favor and Neville looks at me before mum says: "Ron, don't talk like that. You have no –." But for the first time in my life, do I interrupt her and say: "I was there last night as well; it's how I got my injury. And speaking of last night."  
And with that do I take up my crutches again and do I heave myself back on my feet, ignoring how my twin brothers are looking at me worried and how mum is trying to get me to sit back in my seat and I say: "I don't belong here. I belong down there, setting things right, if you'll excuse me." And with that do I leave the stand.  
I then move over to one of the spots on the stands that are supposed to be blocked off for the crowds with a sign that says _designated members only_ , yet as I push at the curtain with one of my crutches, do they actually part and I happily and proudly move myself into the field and over to where my friends are seated.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Hermione asks shocked while Harry helps me into a seat that appeared as I approached and I answer: "I will be once we get the rightful sentence. I'm ready to help you, Sirius, as long as you keep to what you told Harry last night in the tunnel. Yes, I heard you back then."  
The man smiles warmly and says: "You really remind me of myself, Ron. Thanks for that. I'm glad Harry's had someone like that to be there for him." And I nod, feeling as if I just got my Mirror of Erised handed to me and I think: "Who cares for a Prefect badge when you can be considered an equal to your best friend's godfather?"  
And while I have no doubt that my mum will no doubt disagree with me on that, do I then just turn to the stand of Judges, where Dumbledore, McGonagall, a woman with a Monocle and a woman with brownish black hair and wide, dark eyes all take their seats, each of them having a file with the same amount of papers in their hands.

I look at the other side of the field and see Snape actually glaring at the group of judges and I think: "It seems that our chances for Sirius getting his innocence proven have just become a solid fact." And this makes me turn back to the stage of judges with a satisfied smile on my face just when Professor Dumbledore calls for attention.  
Yet the minute he wants to start speaking, does my mum shock me as she uses a Sonorus charm on her voice and says: "Professor Dumbledore, I am _so_ sorry, but it seems my Ronald has somehow managed to get past your security. He's in bad shape and he needs his rest. Can you please let him go back to the Hospital Wing?"  
But while I try my hardest not to turn redder than my hair, does Dumbledore smile at where she is shouting this all from and say: "It's not an accident, Molly. I was hoping that Ronald would come down here, seeing how he is one of the vital witnesses to the events of last night. Now, Poppy, do you consider him healthy enough?"  
And to my utter relief does Madam Pomfrey say: "As long as Mr. Weasley remains in his seat and does not get asked any irrelevant or intrusive questions, I will accept his participation in the trial. I however must insist that he is questioned first and that he remains in his seat afterwards and will no longer be called upon."

At this the other judges nod and then Dumbledore says: "Very well, now before we begin this morning's trial, Madam Bones wishes to present something that, in her words, is most shocking and plays a vital role in this trial. Madam Bones, the floor is yours." And the woman with the monocle nods as she says:  
"Thank you, Headmaster. Now, when you told me that this trial was to take place and when I saw in what stage you presented Pettigrew, did I instantly hit the Ministerial Records, if only to make sense of the strange facts that you presented to me. And in said records, I found three very, very telling and interesting files."  
And with that does the woman lie down three file cases and does she open them one at a time, using her wand to create a huge image of their opened page for the crowds to see and to my utter glee do the images show James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black alongside a picture of each of the Animagus forms.  
A stag, a rat and a dog are shown, one of each next to a picture of the former three lads and I hear Sirius let out a sound of understanding, to which Madam Bones asks: "Mr. Black, do you have an explanation for this, perhaps?" And the fact that the woman treats him respectfully has me really confident about all this.

"Yes Madam Bones, I do. You see, after an incident that occurred in my Sixth year, did James' father, the late Lord Charlus _**(AN: screw you, Fleamont)**_ , discover about why I was so confident in allowing what occurred to occur and he forced us to register, but also did it privately as he saw potential in the forms in regards to the war.  
He also ordered us to make sure we would make the registrations public upon the end of the war, but – I don't believe I need to explain why we were unable to fulfill those orders now, do I?" And the woman shakes her heads as she says: "No Mr. Black. There is no explanation necessary. Yes, Cornelius, you have an objection?"

The man on the other table had been flapping one of his arms ever since Sirius asked his final question and when Madam Bones addresses him, does he stand up and say: "Yes, I do have an objection. Black says that he never got a chance to make the registration public, but that simply can't be true. He could have done so, during his trial."  
Yet at this Madam Bones steps in and says: "Cornelius, I didn't just check the records to make sense of Pettigrew's confusing new form, but also as to why this trial was happening only now and why it, in the records, wasn't referred to as a re-trial. Cornelius, I have it from Bartemius Crouch himself that Mr. Black never got a trial."  
This makes Fudge splutter and Madam Bones says: "Which really makes it only better that there is a trial taking place in your reign of career, doesn't it Cornelius. After all, now you get the chance to right the wrong of your predecessor." And Fudge seems to turn thoughtful to this before Madam Bones delivers the final blow:

"Unless of course, you believe that a potentially innocent man does not deserve this chance to regain his freedom? Is that why you're at the Prosecutor's side, Cornelius? Really?" And while I love how Madam Bones is playing all of this like a fiddle, does Fudge splutter for a short while before he regains himself and says:  
"No Amelia, I was simply misinformed and wanted to be on the side that, at the time, had the most information. Forgive me for forgetting that that side – is the side of the judges and justice." And while Snape looks as if he just got sentenced to become Head of Gryffindor or something does Fudge stand up and move out of his seat.

"Freedom?" I whisper and Sirius whispers back: "Just became a guarantee." And all four of us smile before Madam Bones asks: "Now that this has been settled, do I have one vital question to the defense. Mr. Black, you have been imprisoned for the past twelve years and have a very severely detrimental reputation to your name.  
Do you have any evidence – whether on your person or otherwise – that proves that you are still the Sirius Black that James Potter chose as his Best Man?" And Sirius stands up as he says: "I do, Madam Bones. Professor McGonagall, do you still have a record of when you striped down the Firebolt my Godson got for Christmas?"  
"That was from you?" Both Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall ask in shock – and Harry in glee – and Sirius nods as he says: "I used Crookshanks, Hermione Granger's cat, to send a note to the Quidditch Quality Supply shop. The Goblins know who's vault is whose, but they don't really care for either guilt or innocence, only profit."

At this most of the field nods and when McGonagall confirms that she still has the record, does Sirius worry me as he asks: "And what spell – that isn't part of the original castings – did you find upon the broom?" And instantly Hermione and I share a look as we both wonder the same thing: "Why did he admit to that?"  
And then McGonagall gives us the answer and quells our concerns – and breaks Snape out of his temporary sense of glee – as she says: "A spell that – that improves the positive emotions of the flier. Wait, you cast that?" And Sirius answers: "Yep, felt it would help him in case those Dementors got out of hand again."  
And while Professor McGonagall nods in amazed understanding, does Madam Bones sigh and say: "Mr. Black, while I can understand and agree with your reasoning, would I like to request that this spell be removed from the broom, seeing as how Mr. Potter has only had it for too short a time to be considered a master of the broom.  
And yes, Mr. Potter, I know about your skill, but each broom takes time to master and that is my reasoning behind this request." And Harry nods in acceptance before Sirius smirks and says: "Madam Bones, I promise to make this my first official task as a free man – once the judges have returned me my well-deserved freedom."

And this makes Harry and me share a smirk before Headmaster Dumbledore, who is obviously working hard to keep his own amusement to a minimum, stands up and says: "Due to the evidence having already been presented, we will now hear a statement from each member of both sides on why they believe their side.  
And yes, Professor Snape, because of your profession and role as Head of Slytherin, your statement will count with the same importance as the statements of both Mr. Weasley and Mss. Granger." Which makes my smile widen as I whisper: "But not yours, mate, cause you're famous. Guess that title is good for something, right?"  
And for the first time since I've met him, does Harry actually seem happy to be famous, yet looking at Snape, do I know that he has already realized the same as he is glaring at Harry with furious rage and I really want to roll my eyes at his petty stubbornness, but I know that it will only make things worse if he catches me doing so.

"Professor Snape, you may go first. Why do you believe that Sirius Black is guilty?" And Snape stands up before he says: "I believe Black to be guilty because Black, as he stated himself, has had murder on his mind before. When he was just 16 years old, he was willing to lure me into a situation he knew would get me killed.  
Not to mention that Black caused many indirect deaths himself as he broke the rules placed upon the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members several times during the wars, cursing his opponents with spells that later resulted in them dying off their injuries. Black has a record of souls to his name and he needs to pay up for it.  
And even if Black wasn't the Potter's Secret Keeper, he shouldn't have left the responsibility to someone like Pettigrew, who wasn't even known for anything other than to be a weakling and a coward. Black has forsaken his duties and responsibilities and that, if nothing else, proves that Black doesn't deserve _any_ freedom."

This speech actually shocks me as it barely has anything revolving Snape in it, but Hermione seems to have found a flaw in the speech as she has her arm raised and Madam Bones asks: "Yes, Mss. Granger?""Am I allowed to ask a question about Professor Snape's testimony?" And when Madam Bones nods, does Hermione ask:  
"Professor Snape, if Mr. Black was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and the Auror force, does that not mean that his opponents were followers of the man that killed Lily and James Potter?" And instantly Snape glares at her and says: "I refuse to answer that question." Making me hold back a snort as I know he just got beat.  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry whispers and the girl nods as Madam Bones says: "Mss. Granger, you definitely made a good point in the question you posed. Also, I would like to remind the crowd that in 1977, a year _before_ Mr. Black joined the Aurors, Bartemius Crouch gave the Aurors permission to use the Unforgiveables on criminals.  
And while the spells Mr. Black used on his _victims_ may not have been Unforgivables, do I still feel curious which curses he did use. Mr. Black?" And Sirius makes me know we just blew Snape's testimony to smithereens as he says: "Potter war curses, which I got Lord Charlus' permission to cast after my graduation."

The woman nods and then asks: "Mr. Weasley, due to your injury, I will ask you first. Why do you believe Sirius Black deserves his innocence?" And while I know that my mother is probably worrying herself to death and can feel the desperate look of help that Harry sends my way, do I move to stand up on my crutches.  
"You may remain in your seat, Mr. Weasley." Madam Bones then tells me and I smile at her gratefully as I sit down and start my own statement: "Madam Bones, I have only one reason I believe Sirius deserves his innocence. His stay in Azkaban." This confuses the entire audience as well as my friends and I say:  
"Sirius knew he was innocent. He knew Harry was an orphan. He also knew that Pettigrew was who knows where. And he knew that, if he went to look for Pettigrew without knowing where to start looking, it would become an endless goose chase with either his life forfeited or Harry's childhood years becoming those of a fugitive.  
Sirius didn't want either of those things. He wanted Harry safe, sound and in good hands. He didn't escape a place of utter and absolute hell _until_ he finally had the evidence he needed to find Pettigrew. And what is one of the first things he does when he escapes? In his Animagus form, he goes to check on his Godson.  
"Madam Bones, members of the judge and members of the Hogwarts staff, I can honestly say that the one reason Sirius deserves his freedom and his innocence – is because he is willing to go further for Harry than even my mum goes for my siblings and me – and her care for us is legendary in and off itself, so that says enough in my eyes."

The woman in front of me nods, but then asks: "Yes, Professor Snape?" And the man asks: "And what of the attack Sirius Black made on your person, Mr. Weasley? After all, he now holds the record of having attacked you not once, but twice." Yet while I can hear the glee in his voice, do I keep my own face passive and say:  
"Sirius Black would have attacked anyone had he believed they had Pettigrew, whether that be me, you or even Harry. Sirius Black wanted the culprit to his framed existence caught and, unless I am mistaken, he told you last night that he would willingly come with you _as long as my pet rat came along with us as well_."  
And instantly the glee slides off Snape's face, yet I keep my face passive and say: "And next to that, considering the size of the culprit and the role he played in my life, can anyone say that they wouldn't attack the person who believes Black's way to freedom to be a pet rat?" And none of the judges seem able to disagree with me.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Mss. Granger, would you like to be next?" Hermione nods and Harry sends me a grateful, teary-eyed look before he turns the same look he gave me earlier onto Hermione. The girl seems to falter under this for a minute, but then regains herself and the ambitious, powerful witch I know and love comes up.  
"In 1945, a horrible war in the Muggle war ended. This war cost 60 million people their lives and caused an entire nation to become divided between two power houses, also known as the Capitalists of the West and the Communists of the East. This nation, during the war, had built itself an army of killers, murderers and assassins.  
And while this war has been over for almost 50 years, are there still people found in all of the corners of the world, who were once part of this horrible nation of killers. Why were they not caught before? Because the war caused collateral damage that went up in the millions of pounds to restore all across Europe and the rest of the world.

These killers made use of the innocent that capitulated when the nation fell as well as the disorganization between the East and the West. However, some of them went one step further and blamed others for their crimes, be it through slander, blackmail or even just because these people were part of a certain race.  
A lot of these people who used these techniques, got away with it at the time, because the world was more busy with cleaning up after a devastating war. However, the world has been working hard to rectify this wrong and because this whole thing is quite similar to the events of Halloween 1981, do I believe this tale speaks for itself.  
Sirius Black is an Animagus, that explains how he survived and escaped Azkaban as well as the marks found on the Fat Lady and how he managed to travel England without being spotted. He was James Potter's closest friend. That explains why so many people so easily believed that he was the Secret Keeper at the time.  
But the fact that he was close to the Potters, close enough to be Harry's godfather, was a factor that was simply overlooked in the Wizarding world's need to restore balance, peace and order to a world devastated by You-Know-Who. Sirius Black is innocent, I have seen the evidence with my own eyes and I believe in this statement."

"We got this in the bag." I think with utter glee, now trying with all that I am to remain professional, even if Harry is practically weeping with relieved glee and then Madam Bones asks: "Mr. Potter, are you feeling well enough to testify?" And instantly the boy wipes his eyes and says: "Yes I am, Ma'am, my apologies."  
The woman nods, Hermione sits down and Harry stands up as he says: "Why do I believe Sirius innocent? Three reasons. One, like Ron and Hermione, I saw the evidence myself last night and even heard the confession from Pettigrew's own mouth. Two, I believe in the intelligence everyone says my parents were known for.  
My parents were smart. They would have known that having the man responsible for me in case anything happened to them be the one potentially responsible for something happening to them just made no sense. And thanks to my father's Marauder heritage, did my father know exactly how to play the cloak and dagger game.

And finally, my third reason; desperation. My entire life, ever since I could first remember thinking of this, have I wished, begged, pleaded, dreamed and hoped for someone, anyone, to come and take me away from the Muggles that I ran away from just last summer. And before he was officially released, did Sirius offer me exactly that.  
Sirius, last night, proved why my parents named him my godfather and – and I know one thing. If I ever encounter a Dementor again, I need only think back to this very trial as I just know it will allow me to produce my best Patronus yet. And with that, Madam Bones, do I leave my fate – _mine_ – in your and the judges' hands.  
Send me home." And with that does the boy sit down, the whole stadium silent as some of the members of the crowd seem confused about my friend's final statement, while others are amazed by what he said – and what he didn't say and I think: "Cloak and dagger game, indeed. You are so your father's son, mate."

Yet then the woman that is still unknown to me scares me as she asks: "Are we still in need of hearing Mr. Black's statement?" And to my horror do the other judges shake their heads. Instantly I grab onto the desk in front of me and think: "But the only statement that tops Snape's is Harry's. Do they really consider his enough?"  
And Dumbledore voices my concerns as he asks: "All those in favor of pleading the defendant guilty?" And a weight the size of the actual Quidditch Pitch gets lifted off my heart as not a single hand raises in the stand, making me release a sigh I hadn't even realized I was holding before Dumbledore says:  
"Then it is unanimous. Lord Sirius Orion Black, we of the court of Judges hereby release you of all charges and declare you an innocent man once more. May we ask what you would like as compensation for your unrighteous stay in Azkaban?" And Sirius makes Harry actually burst out crying as he answers:

"An adoption form that makes me Harry's father and only legal guardian with all rights of Petunia, Vernon and Marjorie removed on grounds of the feud between them and my godson that led to him running away last summer. Happy kids don't run away from home and shouldn't be forced back either. I speak from experience."  
And while I can tell that Dumbledore is, for some strange reason, against this request, does Fudge quickly state: "It shall be done. Madam Tonks, isn't your husband a lawyer? Perhaps he can sign this contract up for Lord Black?" And the, up till now, unknown woman nods as Hermione and I sag down in our chairs.  
Yet Harry doesn't follow us in this as he instead jumps out of his seat and clings onto Sirius, crying his eyes out and making loud exclamations of joy and gratitude as Sirius laughs and hugs him, pulling the boy onto his lap and gently calming him down until my best friend is nothing more than a hiccupping mess in his guardian's arms.

And then Lupin, who had obviously been waiting near the entrances this entire time, comes over and moves to hug both father and son to be in a warm hug as he says: "I'm so proud of both of you. And Sirius, you better make sure that, wherever you guys go to live, I can come visit as often as possible, you hear me."  
But Sirius scoffs and says: "Come visit? Please! You're moving in with us. No objections, Moony. Last night you ruled, now I rule. This pack sticks together. One nest, one home, capish?" And Lupin nods, his eyes moist and a huge smile on his face as Snape storms off, furious rage showing in each of his steps as he leaves the field.  
"That guy needs to grow a life." I mutter and Sirius says: "You said it. Oh and Ron, first chance we get, you and me are visiting the pet store." This confuses me and Sirius says: "Your injury and your loss of pet are my fault, so I'm compensating and buying you a new one. Same with Moony, I accept no objections, young man."  
And while I can only imagine what kind of pet a man that gave his godson a Firebolt will try and present me with, do I still smile at the man, knowing that – if thanks to nothing other than his stay in Azkaban – Sirius has officially become the most stubborn man on the planet and I think: "I know my battles." Making me smirk.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, what did you think? Did I do good, making this one a Ron chapter? I felt I had to complete the trio with this one before I moved onto anything else. And with anything else, I mean the epilogue that will follow this final chapter. And when it comes to the epilogue, I have only one warning; DON'T expect anything canon.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. The questioning of Pettigrew will be summarized in the epilogue, sorry.**_


	5. Epilogue - 10 Years Later

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Just want to let you all know that this chapter has been written late in the end of June, due to me having a family holiday in the second half of July. And in this holiday, I don't want to spend too much family time writing new chapters, no offense. Also, YES, this will be the final chapter of this preview turned story.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. WARNING: Polygamy is in this chapter! You have been warned!**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue  
**_ _ **10 years later**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of July 2004  
**_ _ **Winchester, England  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The last decade has just been everything my childhood self has ever dreamed of as it watched and heard the Dursleys gush over and take care of their son while he was locked in his cupboard under the stairs. And the best part of the last ten years of my life is definitely the incredible strength of my family; my pack.  
Sirius underwent an incredibly tough healing process after he was cleared of all charges and while he was busy with this, did I manage to stay with the Weasleys, with Lupin acting as my in loco parent until my godfather was able to take up this role. Unfortunately Mrs. Weasley didn't take too kindly to Lupin doing this.

The woman had felt as if Lupin was undermining her authority in her own home, yet Lupin hadn't budged and had told her in no uncertain tones: " _Your_ house, _my_ pack. I will live by _your_ rules, unless I feel they are detrimental to _my_ cub." And Mrs. Weasley had almost gone too far by pointing out how little Lupin had been there for me.  
"And yet –." I had interrupted her before she could actually say anything more hurtful and I go on: "He has done more for me in the last fortnight than you did in the last three years I've known you." And the woman had watched me in flabbergasted shock as I had left her and headed up to the room I shared with Ron.  
Ron himself hadn't been too happy with what I had said to his mum, but when I had asked him: "Wouldn't you have told Lupin the same if he had done what your mum did last year?" Had my friend had to give me right, albeit very grudgingly. Yet I didn't hold this against him and the rest of summer went by, tense yet acceptable.

However, one shocking thing that did happen over summer – other than a brilliant, exhilarating Quidditch World Cup Finals between Ireland and Bulgaria – was that a witch known as Bertha Jorkins actually came back from a holiday of hers with something that she had send straight to the Department of Mysteries upon arrival.  
And while the knowledge of her having been on holiday in Albania did give me a suspicion on what – or better said whom – she had come across on her holiday, did I never get confirmation of my thoughts. The only thing I do know is that the _thing_ is still inside that Department and that a few other things disappeared down there.  
One of these things – or better said people – is Pettigrew himself as, after a three-hour lengthy interrogation where the judges asked the bastard every question under the sun, and even a few that could be considered below belt, the man was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, after which his body was thrown through the Veil.  
And to finish things off did the Ministry try to have the contents of his vaults be shared between Sirius, Lupin and myself, yet we had steadfastly refused and I had told the Minister: "Use the money for something that actually needs it, like a proper History teacher or decent brooms for the Flying Class or something."

The Minister had been shocked that I had wanted him to spend the money elsewhere, yet he had happily complied, with the request that the leftovers could be used for Ministry funded projects that would take place at Hogwarts next year. To this I had looked at him and said: "It's not my money. Do what you want."  
And to be honest, I am very glad that the Minister did as he said he wanted to as the money was put in decent councilors and proper safety measures for the Tri-Wizard Tournament that had actually taken place in my fourth year. And Dear Merlin, those councilors had been extremely necessary as the Tasks had been utter mad.  
The First Task had been debated between going through an extreme version of Lupin's obstacle course and the Champions having to get past a Nesting Mother Dragon to get something as insignificant as a Golden Egg, that was supposed to hold the clue for the Second Task. In the end both ideas had been shot down quite harshly.  
Instead of that, did the Three Champions have to start at three different points of the arena and reach the center, all the while passing obstacles that were actually based on their three hardest classes. Needless to say it had been outright entertaining to see these three struggle with things like Charms, Divinations and Herbology.

The second Task had been debated between hostages being held in the center of the Black Lake and something similar to a single task of the Winter Olympics, but then while evading dangerous winter creatures. Yet these ideas got the same treatment as the other two and the reasons behind them had been nothing but valid.  
The Minister, naturally, had no interest in being accused of kidnap and skating while evading something as dangerous as a Wendigo or a casting a Patronus at a Dementor while trying to ski was not something anyone believed the Champions could learn to do, even with the four month time between the two tasks.  
In the end the Second Task had been changed into an artistic showcase where the Champions could either sing, dance, ice skate, create a sculpture or make a painting and they would have to add magical influences to their ability with extra points being given to the presentation and anything magical added to the overall act.  
This too had been a brilliant thing to witness and the Daily Prophet didn't have a field day with writing about this Task, they had a field fortnight, selling more issues in those two weeks than they did all year previous. And that all because the Veela Fleur Delacour had used her Veela ability to create a gorgeous fire show while singing.

The final task had been the craziest of them all, at least had it gone along with the original plans. A giant maze that would take the sight from everyone in the audience and that would be filled with enchantments created by Goblins and creatures brought in – or better said bred by – Hagrid, an idea that even I disagreed with.  
Luckily enough the councilors had shot this idea down based on every aspect; the fact that Hagrid doesn't get how dangerous some beasts are, the fact that Goblins are still wary of wizards and love to mess with them and the fact that the maze itself would serve only one purpose; to make the audience completely and utterly bored.  
In the end, the councilors had come up with a ten-times better idea and it had been the most brilliant ending the Tri-Wizard Tournament could have ever had. All of the Durmstrang delegates, all of the Beauxbattons delegates and nine students picked by the Hogwarts Champion went all out against each other in an epic free-for-all.  
Rules had been set and precautions had been put up to make sure that these rules could not be broken, lest the person breaking them would be instantly disqualified and taken out of the equation. And in the end had Fleur Delacour from France, Viktor Krum from Bulgaria and our own Angelina Johnson proven why they were Champions.  
The three had not let up for even a second and while Fleur had her fireballs as well as her wand, while Krum was actually ambidextrous, had Angelina actually managed to beat them both, though she only won the free-for-all by landing on the floor two seconds after Fleur did. And yet, this detail mattered nothing in the long run.

The rest of my years had been great, but my fondest memory is still the Yule Ball that had taken place at Hogwarts in my Fourth. While Dumbledore had ensured Port Keys for those who wanted to spent Christmas morning at home, did the Port Keys also take us to our respective dorms one hour before the Yule Ball began.  
And thanks to a lesson taught to me during Halloween did I actually get a chance to make an impression that I am still very proud of. I still don't really get why my dad stuck with just one woman when he had two other lines to concern himself with, but I proved myself not to be my dad – by taking three ladies to the Yule Ball.  
Professor McGonagall had tried to stop this, calling me out and trying to accuse me of humiliating the school and stomping on its reputation, yet I had shot her down and say: "I am doing no such thing. If you were to actually use your Animagus ability of sight, Professor, you would see my family symbols adorning my dates."

And this had indeed been true. Angelina Johnson had worn a gem-studded bracelet with the Potter Crest on every other gem. Alicia Spinnet had worn a choker necklace with the Lancelot Crest on a locket attached to the necklace. And Katie Bell had a badge attached to her dress robes with the Black Crest shown on it.  
McGonagall had asked me about the last one and I had told her: "I am the Heir to the Black Line and Katie will be my Lady Black when we marry. And yes, Professor McGonagall, you can expect my father as well as Lord Johnson, Spinnet and Bell in your office tomorrow to discuss our marriage contracts and our new dorms.  
And the rest of the night had been wondrous as I had shared a table with my three ladies, showered them with small gifts as is tradition for a Potter Heir wanting to court his ladies and had spent equal amounts of time dancing with each of them, yet constantly made sure to spend time at the table in between switching partners.

There had been a few others who had tried to come over and complain about what I had said and done, Hermione had been a little put off that I was thinking of something as outdated as marriage contracts, yet I had asked her: "Hermione, why should someone who is the last of his line not use an advantage that can help his line survive?"  
And the girl had acquitted to this, which had been the first step of her fully realizing that there really is a world of difference between how the Magical World works and how the Muggle one works. And while it had been a hard lesson for her to learn, had it helped her in the end; even if it meant she had to say goodbye to her parents.  
Yet neither my godfather nor Lupin had considered this acceptable and they had instantly taken action, making Hermione a Daughter to House Black. This may not have made her my sister by anything other than the ever-growing bond we are still sharing, but it had ensured that she truly had a good chance at a future.

Our last three years at Hogwarts had passed and the biggest problem that had really taken place was Ron having issues with the fact that he would be without me in the dorm, yet I had surprised him as I had told him that the dorm I had requested had not one or two, but three dorm rooms and even more when I told him why.  
"One for the girls and Hermione to share when they don't want to share with me, one where we can share when we feel ready and one for you and me, buddy." I had told him and he had been shocked, yet laughed when I said: "Just don't expect to be welcome there every night, okay?" And he had laughingly agreed.  
Another hardship that had struck my friendship with Ron and Hermione had been in our Sixth year, when both of them, for reasons I really couldn't understand, started to grow serious crushes on each other and decided that the best way to convey this was by trying to make the other jealous by dating completely different people.

In the end, we discovered that it had been Ginny who had done this as she had tried using her own brother and Hermione to prove why Angelina, Katie, Alicia and I were incompatible for each other and the girl had shown absolutely no regret over the pain she had caused either of my friends in her efforts to do this.  
The girl had been expelled for her actions and it had been that event that revealed that she actually still suffered from mental trauma dating back to when she had been a victim of the Chamber of Secrets Fiasco. And yet again, Sirius had proven himself a brilliant person, paying for Ginny's full medical leave and medical bills.  
The Weasley elders had tried objecting to this, even when Sirius had asked them if they wouldn't have done the same had it been me instead of their daughter and in the end he had told them: "Accept it or I press charges for your daughter poisoning a Daughter to the House of Black. And no, I don't want to resort to threats, you forced me to."

The final challenge in my school life had come on Valentine's day in my Seventh. In the summer before that, I had officially proposed to all three in different and specifically to them adapted ways and our three weddings had taken place on Christmas, the day of the Yule ball and the day we officially started dating.  
That night I had slept with all three of my lovely brides for the first time since we wrote up the contracts as our shared room had four beds of which only three could be merged together, yet upon our wedding night had Lord Bell broken the enchantment that kept my bed from being able to merge with the other three as well.  
And on Valentine's day I had found out why Potter men always have kids so early on in their young lives as I had actually knocked Alicia up on our wedding night, something she decided to surprise me with by taking me on a one-on-one date to Hogsmeade for Valentine's day. And I'd like to say that I took the news pretty well.  
That is to say I practically bought Madam Puddifoot's, the Jewelry store and the clothing shop out of business just to thank my gorgeous wife for providing me with the very first addition to my new family. And then Sirius had actually done the same with multiple baby stores all over Muggle and Magical England respectively.  
The next day I had instantly asked McGonagall if I could have a few days off of class and when she asked why, I had told her: "My new family needs a good place to stay. I can't stay living under my father's roof when I'm about to be a father myself now, can I?" And while the woman had been shocked, had she consented.

Yeah, my school life, while mixed with the usual teenage drama and a couple of crazy hardships that turned into amazing events and revelations, had been great and my life as a married man and father really hasn't been all that different. To be quite honest, the location and the sort of events have really been the only things that changed.  
After I graduated, did I have to hide myself away in the home I had picked out for my wives and I as the entirety of Magical England wanted me to work for them; the Ministry, the various Quidditch leagues, the national team and every store in all of Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and even shopping streets I didn't even know of.  
It had been madness and I had thanked Sirius with all my heart and soul that he had actually used a good portion of his own family magic to conceal my new home in Winchester and make it so that only those _he_ gave permission to would know and be able to enter the place. Not quite a Fidelius charm, but it definitely comes close.  
In the end I decided on the one choice I knew would make me the happiest. I used the money I had been left by the Potters, the Lancelot line and the Blacks and made sure that my three girls each had their dream professions as well as any potential side-education or fund raised that they may need to excel in said professions.

And what did I do? I decided to just be a stay-at-home dad. And while I am nothing like Mrs. Weasley in the fact that I spend more time on the house cleaning and trying to treat all my kids as if only one kind of behavior is acceptable, are Molly and I on very good terms now and do we meet at least once a week for tea and a chat.  
And my kids, the many special little wonders that my three beloveds have blessed me with? They actually made me break the Weasley record, though Molly says that doesn't count as I have three wives and she was on her own; a joke we make almost every time we meet and that we still laugh about when we do.

Yes, I know I've only been an adult for maybe six going on seven years, but Molly isn't wrong and my wives seem to enjoy it the most when I wait for them in bed for when they come home, ready to please their bodies and have them reach their peak before they fall asleep from pleasurable exhaustion, whispering: "I love you, Harry."  
And while my oldest is only five going on six, do I have a lovely eight other kids. And somehow – and I still don't get how – did I manage it to make sure that each of my wives gave birth to three of the nine kids. That is a mystery that I still find quite enjoyable and that Hermione, just for the fun of it, is still trying to figure out.

My eldest, I decided, I would name after my parents in such a way we could honor them. And who wouldn't if the child actually came a month late and was born on Halloween of all nights. Needless to say celebrating Jillian's birthday has finally lifted the curse that has been on Halloween night for most of my entire life.  
Angelina and Katie had followed their friend's example up quite shortly and while Angelina had given me a wonderful set of twin boys, had Katie given me a young boy as well, who she had instantly claimed as the next heir to the Black line, while Angelina's eldest became the new Heir to Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.  
And to my utter relief did the Lancelot line not actually care whether the first Heir was male or female, so my precious Jillian is now known as Jillian Kaleigh Lancelot-Spinnet, a title my little girl carries with all the grace a five going on six year old girl can have. In other words, her level of grace makes many of my friends go aw at her.

And the last four years have been marked with one of my ladies giving birth each. First was Angelina, who gave birth to one last girl, even though I know she would love to be pregnant once again, to the confusion of my two other wives. Next had been Alicia and she had given birth to her second baby girl, just as loved as Jillian.  
Katie had given birth to a baby girl herself in two years ago and when Alicia had become pregnant yet again last year, we had all wondered if my semen was cursed with making baby girls only. And precious little Kaitlyn had made that belief more or less official, yet while Angelina isn't pregnant yet, do I know she plans on a son.

And it hasn't been just my life that has been going great with three sons, six daughters and three wonderful wives. Ron and Hermione have been enjoying the good life since our graduation just as much and they have definitely been making most out of the life and help that I and my family have been given them.  
Ron actually told us he really wants to become an Auror, yet a year into the Academy did plenty enough to make Ron realize that his beliefs on the Auror life and what it was like to be an Auror were two very, very different things. He bailed out and now he is happily working as a communications member of Gringotts.  
This job allows him to learn more and more about the world, he actually gets paid in precious treasures that Goblins get send in thanks to his work and he gets to have free access to several forms of communication, through which he keeps up a steady communication with both Bill and Charlie, talking to them on a weekly basis.

Molly is utterly happy with this and prouder than I have ever seen her that her son has managed to get himself a job that is most often left to the Goblins of Gringotts and that many people who want to start working at Gringotts only dream of. And it was at Gringotts too, that Ron actually found himself a very wonderful wife.  
Her name is Jannette and she is actually a half-blood, born of a witch who is the actual daughter of a werewolf and a Muggle and somehow both her mother and her evaded the worst parts of the lycanthropy curse. And when we found out about this, had it been a real eye-opener for Lupin, who always feared his own illness.  
Jannette and Remus are definitely close and she is even the only one of us who can set Remus up with a potential partner, yet as brilliant as the woman is in character, she is pretty blind when it comes to spotting when someone is a good match or not and so far none of the dates she set Remus up with have lasted beyond a fortnight.  
Still, Remus isn't holding it against the sweet girl and I know that, if she hadn't married Ron, he would have made the girl a daughter to House Lupin, just like Hermione was a Daughter to House Black. And House Lupin has indeed been an official Ancient House as that was a reward Fudge gave Remus for helping catch Pettigrew.

And Hermione has made Sirius very, very proud as she has been doing everything in her power to prove that, while she is now a Daughter to House Black, House Black has also decided to take on a completely new way of life and that the House Motto of _Tojours Pur_ has gotten a whole new meaning and definition.  
While before House Black's motto was meant to describe the family's Pureblood propaganda and Ancient Traditions, has Hermione managed to prove that beings Pure of Magic are more important than beings Pure of Blood and she has even managed to silence people like Draco and Lucius Malfoy from complaining about her own blood.  
One of the ways she managed to do this was, as stupid as it sounds, abandoning her Muggle Family for the magical Family Sirius gave her when he made her a Daughter and since then she has trained herself to compromise between her own morals and all of the rules and etiquettes that come with being part of an Ancient House.  
And to the shock of many has she actually become close friends with none other than Narcissa Malfoy, who she goes on shopping trips from time to time and for who she has become the official planner of all of the Social Events of House Malfoy. And that role is also something in which she found her beloved job.

And to finish it all off, did she actually find her own husband while organizing an official Winter Solstice Ball for the Zabini family and it was only four years ago that she became Hermione Jeanne Black-Celestial as she married an off-branch cousin of Blaise Zabini, whose family is recognized as Ancient in Greece, Holland and Ireland.  
The only problem my friend, unfortunately, still faces is that she is so busy on branching out her business as an official planner, training other apprentices in the art of party-planning and keeping an eye on the office where she holds meetings with those who hire her, that she and her husband don't have enough time to truly be intimate.  
And while Ron, Molly, Sirius, Remus and I have been trying to get her to just take time off, have we yet to convince her of this and the fact that not even Narcissa is realizing that her best friend is too busy working to have a family is not making things easier. Yet none of us have given up just yet and we're not planning to either.

Yeah, I still have fans hogging me whenever I enter a busy public setting or try to come and watch an official event like an International Quidditch match, Ron still does have other Gringotts employees sometimes going too far to try and get his job and Hermione is still too busy as an official party-planner to have a family of her own.  
Yet even with these issues, even with the fact that there are still bastards who think they can replicate Voldemort and try to make an attempt on the lives of those I love, my life has never been better or happier. And then, as I finish my monthly contemplating in front of the huge floor-to-mirror window in my office, does the best thing happen.  
"Ready to go, pup?" Sirius asks as he knocks on my office door and I send him a huge smile for an answer before pulling off my robe and top-shirt as well as my leather shoes and warm winter socks before following the man out of my office and home. And as we move into the huge backyard, do we happily make our annual change.  
And as another full moon rises, does a huge werewolf race at an equally huge, bear-like black-furred dog and a smaller black-furred dog with a more trimmed fur all over bar on the head where the fur is wild like a young lion's mane. And just like the last 138 other full moons, does my pack get together and have tons of pack fun.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **What do you think?  
**_ _ **Part of me feels like I should have gone a little further into Ron and Hermione's future, but another part of me feels like they got solid endings. As for why I kept the pack to just Harry, Remus and Sirius and not add the other two or Harry's wives or kids? I can't see any of them as canine Animagus and this is a canine pack.  
**_ _ **Now, I will admit that I am very, very happy with this story, even if it's only five chapters long and I am also very happy that I managed to move away from Canon as much as I did and yet also add a few, minor Canon bits in here and there; Fleur and Krum as Champions and Ron and Hermione and their jealousy thing.  
**_ _ **Am I going to make a sequel for this story like I am hoping to one day do for A Divine Hogwarts and A New Era? Sorry, but no. I think the story had a fitting end, that the peace Harry enjoys right now won't give me any inspiration for what could happen yet and I would like to focus on other previews to turn them into stories.  
**_ _ **Hope you all enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. My Profile page has a new poll regarding future stories. Please visit my page and vote. **_


End file.
